LEDs have been used for illumination products for decades, yet the performance of such LEDs has stalled, until now. Disclosed herein is a high-performance LED that exhibits exceptionally good efficiency while delivering extremely high reliability. Various legacy techniques have been attempted in an effort to improve efficiency, and reliability, yet such legacy techniques have failed to approach the efficiency and reliability of the structures disclosed herein. In addition to detailed descriptions of the structures that exhibit high efficiency and reliability, details are provided to teach various techniques for making high-performance light-emitting diodes using gallium- and nitrogen-containing materials.
The aforementioned legacy techniques do not reach desired performance levels for light-emitting diodes, therefore, there is a need for improvements.